d20npcsfandomcom-20200214-history
Human swashbuckler 5/duelist 5
Quenton CR 10 Male human swashbuckler 5/duelist 5 CN (E) Medium humanoid (human) Init +6; Senses Listen +0, Spot +9 Languages Common ---- AC 20 , touch 14, flat-footed 14; canny defense +0, enhanced mobility, Dodge (+4 Dex, +1 dodge, +5 armor) hp 74 (10d10 HD) Fort +6, Ref +12, Will +2 ---- Spd 30 ft. Melee +1 rapier +16/+11 (1d6+4) or Melee +1 shortsword +15/+10 (1d6+4) Ranged composite longbow +14/+9 (1d8+1) Base Atk +10; Grp +11 Atk Options Combat Acrobat, Combat Expertise, precise strike +1d6 Special Actions acrobatic recovery, sure footed maneuver ---- Abilities Str 12, Dex 18, Con 12, Int 16, Wis 10, Cha 14 SQ improved reaction +2, grace Feats Combat Acrobat, Combat Expertise, Dodge, Mobility, Weapon Finesse, Weapon Focus (rapier) Skills Balance +16, Bluff +15, Climb +9, Escape Artist +14, Hide +9, Jump +9, Move Silently +9, Perform +8, Sense Motive +13, Spot +9, Tumble +16 Possessions +1 rapier, +1 mithral chainshirt, masterwork shortsword, composite longbow +1, cloak of elvenkind, boots of elvenkind, gloves of Dexterity +2, 400 gp ---- Canny Defense (Ex) When not wearing armor or using a shield, Quenton adds 1 point of Intelligence bonus per duelist class level to his Dexterity bonus to modify Armor Class while wielding a melee weapon. If Quenton is caught flat-footed or otherwise denied his Dexterity bonus, he also loses this bonus. As Quenton has chosen to wear a +1 mithril chainshirt he loses this bonus. Improved Reaction (Ex) Quenton has a +2 bonus on initiative checks. Enhanced Mobility (Ex) When wearing no armor and not using a shield, Quenton gains an additional +4 bonus to AC against attacks of opportunity caused when he moves out of a threatened square. Grace (Ex) Quenton has an additional +2 competence bonus on all Reflex saving throws. This ability functions for Quenton only when he is wearing no armor and not using a shield. Precise Strike (Ex) Quenton has the ability to strike precisely with a light or one-handed piercing weapon, gaining an extra 1d6 damage added to his normal damage roll. When making a precise strike, Quenton cannot attack with a weapon in his other hand or use a shield. Quenton's precise strike only works against living creatures with discernible anatomies. Any creature that is immune to critical hits (including undead, constructs, oozes, plants, and incorporeal creatures) is not vulnerable to a precise strike, and any item or ability that protects a creature from critical hits (such as armor with the fortification special ability) also protects a creature from a precise strike. Acrobatic Recovery (from Combat Acrobat) If an effect causes Quenton to fall prone, he can make a DC 20 Balance check to remain on his feet. Sure Footed Maneuver (from Combat Acrobat) With a DC 15 Balance check, Quenton can ignore up to 4 squares of difficult terrain while moving. He treats these squares as normal terrain. Quenton may still endure any effects or hazards associated with the terrain. For example, a shallow pool of boiling water might deal fire damage and count as difficult terrain. Quenton would still take damage from the water even if his Balance check allowed him to move through it at full speed. ---- Category:CR 10 Category:Human Category:Swashbuckler Category:Duelist